


A Night In

by Eurasian_Lynx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But neither of them particularly care, Date Night, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Karaoke, M/M, Neither of them can sing, Post-Marital Fluff, Singing, They are the dancing queens, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurasian_Lynx/pseuds/Eurasian_Lynx
Summary: You don't need to go out and roam the town for a date, especially not when you're already married and have the most wonderful husband, an enthusiastic poodle, and internet access.All you need now is a hairbrush, a cardboard tube, and some duck tape.





	A Night In

It had all started with Victor's insistence that he take his beloved Yuuri out on a date.

"Vitya, we've been married for four years."

It was said with a fond smile, those caramel eyes watching the scene fondly. Yuuri was more than used to the way his husband sometimes got, wanting to spoil his beloved with grand romantic gestures that were meant to sweep the younger man off his feet, when Yuuri was just as content with an evening of snuggling.

He didn't ever bother to deny the older man, though. He was coming up on thirty himself soon, and while hardly old, after a lifetime of competitive figure skating, he sure felt it. Sometimes, it was nice to just throw caution to the wind and act like they were young fools in love again, to just go out and have the world at their fingertips, their love as fresh and blossoming as the springtime.

And it seemed that Victor was wanting to do just that.

Said man clasped his hands as he looked up at his husband with pleading eyes.

"So? Who says I can't spoil my favorite husband once in a while?"

"I'm your only husband."

"All the more reason for me to have to spoil you!"

Yuuri couldn't deny the laughter that bubbled up from his chest at that, and he happily agreed to the enthusiastic cheering of his husband as the man ran off to go start coordinating their outfits. Yuuri hollered down the hall after him.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to let your date pick out their clothes themselves!"

The sound of nails on hardwood had drawn Yuuri's attention to the floor, a practically ancient poodle looking up at the black-haired man, having been drawn by the yelling with the thought that something interesting was going on. Yuuri leaned down to pat the canine's head, ruffling her fur fondly.

"Just your Papa being silly again."

A resounding 'boof' was all it took for Yuuri to know that the dog, if nothing else, most certainly understood _that_ answer, and she soon found her way back to her bed for some more nap time.

It only escalated when the weather took a turn for the worse.

Yuuri's immediate concern had been getting a heating pad for Makka, wanting to help alleviate the arthritis in her old bones no doubt aggravated by the severe weather change. Victor was pouting the whole time.

"Yuuuurriiiiii!!! Our date is ruined and your more concerned about the dog? What about _me?_ "

The younger man cocked a brow as he was taking a cornsack from the microwave.

"Would you rather I not warm her up?"

"Well, no, but-!"

The silver-haired man kept whining the whole evening long. Bemoaning how his romantic night was his husband was ruined, _ruined!_

"I don't know if I can ever recover from this."

"Get off the floor Victor or I'll have to heat up a pad for you too."

That started a whole new tangent of Victor fretting that he was getting old, which spawned another line of thought about his thinning hair (which wasn't thinning at all, and was just as luscious as it had been in his teenage years), which spawned a session of comfort from Yuuri that he would still love Victor even if he went completely bald, and of course he would still 'deign to look upon him and kiss his head even if it no longer bore any hair, where on earth would you get ideas otherwise, Vitenka?'

All in all, in was nearly eight thirty by the time Makka was taken care of and Victor was calmed down enough for them to actually spend some time with each other just cuddling on the couch, even if Victor still had a put-out aura about him that bespoke of his displeasure that their date night had been ruined. Yuuri was more than content to swathe the both of them in blankets and just rest his cheek against his husband's head, lovingly caressing those silver locks and running the pads of his fingers down the side of Victor's face, his eyes closed in utter bliss as he just let the wonder of how much he loved the man next to him wash over him.

At some point, Yuuri had quietly spoken up that they could still have a date even if they couldn't go outside. He suggested a movie.

"We're supposed to spend the time interacting with each other, Yuuri! Not watching a movie!"

He suggested cooking up a fancy dinner and setting a candle or two on the table.

"It's already past nine!"

"Well then what do you want to do?"

His husband didn't actually have an answer for that, and just sort of grumbled about having _wanted_ to take Yuuri out to a steakhouse and treat him to only the finest, but that being somewhat impossible as of now.

At some point or another, one of them had put on some music. Nothing romantic, just something to listen to as they snuggled and found themselves flicking through channels aimlessly, even after Victor's complaints about a movie.

And at some point, one of them started humming along, and that's where it all really began.

Soon enough, they were both singing along. And then they started trying to outdo each other, competitive to the end, singing louder and with more passion.

Then Victor had darted into their bedroom, snagging a hairbrush to make a substitute microphone, and Yuuri was the one to grab the duct tape and an empty cardboard tube that had held some package at one point, but was nothing more than scrap now. Less than a minute later and they had a full-blown stage mic, or at least, an imitation of one as Yuuri tossed the tape carelessly into the hallway. One of them would pick it up later.

And as the music went on, their singing became more and more boisterous, to the point where both of them had forgotten about the TV, nevermind the ruined plans. There wasn't room for remembering that as Victor spun Yuuri beneath him, holding the 'mic' in one hand and Yuuri's in the other as he sang into the mic, Yuuri's voice mingling with his as they belted with sheer abandon.

_"You are the dancing queen!"_

He leaned back and held onto Yuuri's bicep as the younger man switched up their roles, dipping his husband low to the ground.

_"Young and sweet!"_

He was drawn back up, and turned to lean back against Yuuri, the other man wrapping an arm around his waist as Victor's head was thrown back over his husband's shoulder, smile making his eyes shine with laughter, light, and love. Yuuri grabbed the cardboard tube with one hand and pulled it so that they could both sing into the hairbrush.

_"Only seventeen!"_

Their teeth were on full display from their bright smiles, cheeks sure to ache in the morning from the brilliance of their grins. Victor grabbed Yuuri's hand to step underneath both their arms, having reclaimed the 'mic' as his as the singing continued.

_"Dancing queen!"_

Yuuri stole the 'mic', dropping to one knee as he splayed his free hand over his heart, looking to the side as he sang.

_"Feel the beat"_

He looked back at Victor, offering his hand back to the man as kept the cardboard tube in his other.

_"From the tambourine!"_

Victor practically spun Yuuri to his feet, reaching over to pull the tube so that both of them could sing into again.

_"Oh yeah!"_

He stole the 'mic' back, sashaying his hips as he did a little dance while stepping backwards, pointing at Yuuri with his free hand.

_"You can dance!"_

Yuuri was snapping his fingers as he danced forwards, following after his husband with a voice just as loud and uncaring as he sang along.

_"You can jive!"_

He grabbed Victor's free hand in one of his own, putting the other on his husband's hip as they went into some form of vaguely classical dance, mixed with the enthusiasm and bubbly pop of 70's music.

_"Having the time of your life!"_

Victor broke away to grab the cardboard tube with both hands, leaning into it like a melodramatic singer.

_"Ooh-ooh!"_

Yuuri suddenly grabbed the 'mic' again, not taking it from Victor's grasp but sliding up to his husband's side to pull the hairbrush towards him and him only, looking directly into his husband's eyes.

_"See that girl!"_

Victor pulled it back towards himself, backing up so that Yuuri would have to come forwards as they danced about the living room together, beckoning his husband forwards with a crooked finger.

_"Watch that scene!"_

Yuuri heeded the call, throwing himself forwards to collapse against Victor's front, throwing his arms around his husband's shoulders to keep himself supported as the silver-haired man lifted their fake mic with both hands, belting into the hairbush as he threw his head back like a rock star. Yuuri couldn't help laughing as he swayed with his equally drunk on love spouse, the two of them belting at the top of their lungs, faces flushed with excitement and sheer, unbridled, child-like joy.

_"Digging the dancing queen!"_

They sounded like shit. But they sounded happy, and at least they could hold a note for an unprecedented amount of time. And if Makkachin happened to be howling along to the music and their awful singing, perhaps thinking they themselves were howling with how out of tune they were, well, that explained the noise complaints they received in the morning, but none of them had it in them to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Who says you need everything to go perfectly to have fun?
> 
> Edit: I only just now realized it was tagged as Vic's mother instead of just him. Whoops lol.


End file.
